Sseshomaru's Tenchi's
by Oni Tenchie
Summary: what happens when our beloved Seshy's angel of war is fired and forced to live as a mortal? he of course meets her in the woods.. thinking how dose this onna know so much about me?


Ashen: ok lets try this again…..

Oni: I've tried this 3 times and got up to 13 pages…. Then it got deleted…… CRY!

Dcmr: I don't own Inu-Yasha…..

(AN) aurthors note…. Yah, second story in one night to be takin down and redone….. there was a plot thingy to the "Sseshomaru" name but you know none of you will stand for that…. So here….

Definitions at the bottom!

Seshomaru's Tenchi's…1

Diary

I feel sooo bad… I let her die… how could I? Ok… I'm probably not making any sence… let me start over….

My name is Ashen Rose of the Oni's Tenchi's, an old Ookami pack… centuries ago this pack ruled all of Japan… I was one of then… well there "princess" so to speak…. No relation… just they looked up to me… la, and I failed them in the final battle…. The pack was destroyed….

I am a Tenchi of war to Lord Seshomarau, Taiyoukai of the Western lands…. A great fight was today…. The Shishi youkai finally came… and were was the Damn Hanyou? Stuck to a Fucking tree by a Miko! La! And the villagers? They ran… like Bakas…. And our small army? Dead… sadly… but one of the Shishi youkai's Tenchi got a hold of Jaesmine… Seshomaru's Tenchi of Love and Compassion, and killed her… so I don't know what to do……

Tenchi's world

"Ashen! Get out here!" Tayako the healer yelled at me "How in the Seven Hells did you let her die?!"

"Coveing your ass, Jaseen's head, my back, Seshomaru's arm, Kitta's leg, and she wasn't near me at all… it's her own damn fault!" I said to her "My job is not easy!"

"And mine is?" she hissed the snake fujo furiously.

"Compared to mine, yes…" I growled… "You wait till the battles done to heal us and do a damn good job… but if I weren't here your job would be harder…. No you wouldn't have a job…. Seshomaru would be dead!"

"Calm down Ashen… It will be ok… I don't blame you and you are right, you do have one of the hardest jobs…" Tayako said sympathetically. "Sokoni suwatte iidesuka?"

"No you may not sit here! Gods just go away." I snapped

Years Later

"Tayako! Mail, from the Gods!" Ketta, the Tenchi of sadness yelled

"OK!" Tayako said retrieving it. He read though it and sighed.

"What's it say?" Ketta asked looking at Tayako's worried expression.

"_To Seshomaru's Tenchi's,_

_In regards to your new Love and Compassion, you will get one, but you will also receive a new Tenchi of War. Madam Ashen Rose of the Oni's Tenchi's ookami pack will be punished for acting as Love and Compassion for this time. Her punishment is as fallows: 20,000 years as a demon on earth. This punishment cannot be wavered._

_Sincerely yours, _

_ Thu, God of Thunder" _ Tayako read aloud.

"Shit." Jaseen, Tenchi of Luck, said sadly. "I ain't telling her."

"Me neither!" Ketta said quickly

"I'll tell her." Tayako said quietly. The old Snake Fujo liked the ookami who Helped save him more then once. Not to see her for 20,000 years…. sigh 'I'll miss her' She thought.

She came to the clearing in the woods were Ashen sleep, Seshomaru had been fighting all day. She was worn out. Seshomaru had been working her so hard; she slipped up and lost his arm 2 days ago. So Seshomaru worked her harder.

APOV

"Gomen nasai," Tayako mumbled at me, waking me up. "Onegai, Genkini shitetakai?"

"Hia, I'm fine… just… Yawn tired." I said wondering why she would ask such a thing.

"sokoni suwatte iidesuka?" Asked the old Healer cautiously.

"Hai, ohayo"

"Gomensi, Ashen-sama…. But the Gods wrote this morning… your being punished and replaced."

"WHAT?!" I couldn't believe it… ME! Gods I do more for Seshomaru then any of them! "grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwhyrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" I managed to growl out.

"20,000 years alive, I'm afraid. For acting in Love and Compassion's place."

"Whugn" I asked whimpering like a scolded cub. "When?" I tried again.

"Half a day at most…"

"Tayako…. Gomensi for my behavior….."

"Don't… We'll see you again."

"Not if I die…" I mumbled and ran for the last time in my familiar form as a Tenchi to the great Taiyoukai.

Definitions::

Ohayo Good morning

Taiyoukai Demon Lord

Gomensi thank you

-sama lady or lord

sokoni suwatte iidesuka may I sit here?

Onegai, Genkini shitetakai? are you well and healthy?

Shishi lion

Youkai demon

Shishi youkai's lion demons

Miko Shrine maden

Oni's Tenchi's Devils angels

Oni devil

Tenchi angel

Ashen: I hope you all like it……

Oni: … la the pack name is a combo of our names…. o.0

Ashen: you come up wid somtin better! Ja jin!, Ja ne!


End file.
